The present invention relates to containers.
In the past, various containers or packages have been utilized for such purposes as storing or collecting articles. Sometimes separate packages or bags have been utilized with such containers for the articles However, the containers have not been sufficiently receptive for numerous uses, and must be specially tailored for each condition. Such containers may be open or closed.